1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of compensating a left-right gamma difference, a vision inspection apparatus performing the method and a display apparatus utilizing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of compensating a left-right gamma difference of a display apparatus, a vision inspection apparatus performing the method and a display apparatus utilizing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal (“LC”) display panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate opposite to the lower substrate and an LC layer disposed between the lower substrate and the lower substrate. The lower substrate includes a pixel area for defining a pixel and a peripheral area for receiving a driving signal which is applied to the pixel.
In such an e LC display panel, a data line, a gate line and a pixel electrode may be disposed in the pixel area. The data line may extend in a first direction, the gate line may extend in a second direction crossing the first direction, and the pixel electrode may be connected to the data line and the gate line. A first driving chip pad and a second driving chip pad may be disposed in the peripheral area. The first driving chip pad may receive a data signal, and the second driving chip pad may receive a gate signal.
After the LC layer is disposed between the lower substrate and the lower substrate, the LC panel is tested through a visual test process which tests electrical and optical operations of the LC panel. In general, the visual test process tests include testing various pattern stains by using a tester's eyes and removing the various pattern stains using a stain remover algorithm based on a tested result using the tester's eyes.